1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a large-volume container for holding liquid media composed of two shell-like end parts each having a ring-shaped flat contact surface, and a sleeve-like middle part composed of two ring segments, wherein the middle part also has two ring-shaped and flat contact surfaces and an opening for filling and emptying, wherein the two end parts as well as the ring segments of the middle part are manufactured with an inner layer and an outer layer by blow molding, and wherein the end parts and the middle part are provided with external stiffening ribs constructed as chambers and are connected in the areas of their contact surfaces by an inner and an outer welding.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in applicant's German application DE 198 18 709 A1, a device for storing and for transporting liquid media has become known which is composed of a large-volume container composed of at least two parts which are connected by welding. Each part is manufactured by blow molding and has an inner wall and an outer wall connected on all sides to the inner wall, wherein the inner wall is essentially flat and the outer wall has stiffening ribs formed by chambers between the inner wall and the outer wall. The parts to be connected have ring-shaped and flat contact surfaces through which the parts are connected to each other by an inner and an outer welding seam. Because of the configuration of the parts in the areas of the contact surfaces, the welding connection is extremely problematic and the desired connection is not always achieved in a satisfactory manner.